nokiafandomcom-20200222-history
Nokia N93
200px The Nokia N93 is a smartphone by Nokia especially designed for multimedia use. It was introduced in April 2006 and released in July 2006. The N93 has improved camera capabilities compared with the earlier N90. The phone has a 3.2 megapixel camera, Carl Zeiss optics and 3x optical zoom as well as a 30 fps VGA-resolution MPEG-4 video recording capability. It was the most advanced camera phone from Nokia at the time of its release. Features *DVD-like video capture at 30 frames per second in the MPEG-4 format at VGA resolutionSeries 60 website *3.2 MP camera with Carl Zeiss Vario Tessar optics and flashnseries.comLets Go Digital *320 x 240 pixels, 262,144 colors 2.4” display *3 times optical zoom / 20 times digital zoom *direct TV out connectivity *easy video creation and burning to DVD with Adobe Premiere Elements 2.0 *digital image stabilization *close up mode *Visual Radio *50MB memory, 64MB RAM, up to 2GB mini SD card storage (90 minutes of "DVD-like" video) * Dual ARM 11 332 MHz CPU *Infrared and Bluetooth *WLAN (b and g), 3G (WCDMA 2100 MHz), EDGE and GSM (900/1800/1900 MHz) networksNokia N93 Data Sheet *Java MIDP 2.0 *Adobe Flash Lite 1.1 preinstalled (Supports Flash Lite 2.1 and Flash Lite 3.0 developer editions) *Symbian application support *UPnP (Universal Plug and Play) support * Comes standard with a full Web browser * Fully HW accelerated PowerVR 3D graphics from Imagination Technologies (including OpenGL ES 1.1 and M3G, see JBenchmark) *Push to Talk over Cellular (PoC) Availability The N93 started shipping on July 24th, 2006. Versions As well as coming in 2 colours, pearl black and silver, there will also be a Nokia N93 Golf Edition which is preloaded with Pro Session Golf software to help improve golf skills. Also there was a Mission: Impossible III edition which included a memory card preloaded with the movie and a Mission: Impossible III theme. Nokia golf edition Popular culture *In the skateboarding game Tony Hawks Project 8, the phone the player uses is a Nokia N93, and also one of the messages the player gets throughout the game is an advertisement for the golf instructional video. *Musician Rob Dickinson shot the entire video for his single "Oceans" on a Nokia N93. http://www.nokia.com/A4136001?newsid=1088569 *In The Bourne Ultimatum, the CIA agents looking for Bourne use Nokia N93s throughout the movie, holding them alongside their handguns, and with a real time video link to the CIA coordination room. *In Rendition, Jake Gyllenhaal's character in the movie can be seen using a N93 *In Pharrel Williams' music video for "That Girl", he is seen using the N93 throughout the video Reviews * All About Symbian N93 Review (part 1) - Covers multimedia aspects of the phone * All About Symbian N93 Review (part 2) - Covers smartphone aspects, and summary * All About Symbian N90 vs N93 * Mobile-review N93 review * N93 reviews and specifications round up References External links *Online copy of the N93 Manual (PDF) *Nokia Nseries Social Media - N93 resource *More on the graphics technology inside the N 93 and N95 *N93 technical specifications *N93 general information N93 Category:N-Gage (service) compatible devices Category:Smartphones Nokia N93 Category:Wi-Fi devices